


Celebration of Life

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Magic, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin shows Arthur what his magic means</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Again, beta'd by issy. What would I do without you? 
> 
> Written for Camelot Drabble's prompt 'celebration'. So yes, it's another old one.

Arthur had laughed when Merlin told him he had magic. There was no such thing as magic. Not in the 22nd century, the mere idea was ridiculous.

He had demanded that Merlin showed him, did some tricks, but Merlin had pulled back, pouted and no matter how much Arthur had kissed that delicious little pout, Merlin had refused to do magic for him. 

But now, with Merlin’s cock far up his arse, Arthur felt like his head was going to explode. It had started out like most of their summer Friday nights, after the hassle of the week had fallen away, with slow kisses and gentle touching out under the starry sky in their park-like garden. When things got heated, Merlin had whispered “Still want me to show you?”

Arthur hadn’t even known what exactly Merlin was talking about, so he just nodded. And then Merlin’s eyes had flashed golden just as he pushed into him and it felt like never before. An electrical current ran through him, no, more like sparkling and everything was so much more intense. He felt each individual blade of grass on his back, sensed the soft movement of the leaves on the tree above him and heard the whispers of all living things around them. He didn’t only feel Merlin pounding into him and driving him crazy by nibbling on his neck, it was almost as if Merlin’s lust radiated off of him, onto Arthur. No, that wasn’t what it felt like…it was…as if he felt what Merlin was feeling, his own sensations multiplyed by that. 

“Merl…” he croaked out before he exploded.

Arthur didn’t even notice that Merlin came, too, gently pulled out and wrapped him up in his arms. 

When he got his breath back and slowly blinked, the heightened sensations were gone, everything was back to normal. No, not everything.

“Merlin?”

“Yes, Arthur?” 

The little kiss on his temple made Arthur smile. “Is that…what you feel every time?”

He could hear the smile in Merlin’s voice. “No. It wouldn’t be fair to fuel my desire by yours without you knowing. ”

“But…was that…is it a spell? Why didn’t you ever use it before?” 

“It’s called ‘celebration of life’. It only works when the partner is ready. You weren’t until now.”

Arthur was quiet for a while, knowing he would never doubt the existence of magic again.

“Merlin?”

“Hmmm?” Merlin’s fingers drew lazy patterns on Arthur’s back.

“Can we celebrate some more?”


End file.
